Complete Opposites 2
by Gamerkid134
Summary: Co-written with Yugiohfan163. After confessing to the girl he likes, watch as these two pokemon find a deeper love than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

Three weeks have past since their fateful talk with each other.

During that time, the Machoke had taken to help the Gardevoir with working out.

Considering the circumstance, it was quite tough for him to keep up.

She had him do sit-ups, push-ups, and run laps to help him get started.

He usually ends with him rubbing his sore body and such, but he feel like he's getting stronger.

"Come on, lift those weights." spoke Machoke as Gardevoir was trying to lift a dumbbell.

The Gardevoir struggle as he tries to do what she said.

"Alright, I think that's enough for one day." spoke the Machoke putting the dumbbell back with the others.

The Gardevoir sighs a relief as he rubs his arms out of soreness.

"I have to say, you coming on better than I first expected."

"Thanks." smiled the Gardevoir with a blush.

He felt his training is paying off slowly, but steadily.

"Ok, now spot me." spoke the Machoke as she laid back on the bench press.

The Gardevoir looks confused, "Spot you?"

"Make sure it doesn't drop while I'm pushing it up." she clarified.

The Guardevoir nods and walks over to her.

She took a deep breath before pushing up as he held onto the bar before she brought it down and than right back up.

The Gardevoir kept his grip firmly on the bar as she done her push ups.

He looked down and noticed her sweat dripping down her face and down her cleavage.

Seems she's working hard on her workout.

"You peaking down my shirt?" came her sudden question.

"What, ah No! No I wasn't peeking! Not at all!" He hastilly answers.

"Sure you weren't." she grinned before winking at him and resuming her reps.

The Gardevoir shakes his head and kept his hand grip on the weight.

"Alright, that's enough." she set the weight back on the rack as she sat back up.

"Great job." He compliment her.

"Thanks." she smiled.

They both sit and catch their breaths from their workout.

"Are you sure all this is gonna help me?" asked the Gardevoir.

The Machoke smiled. "Of course it will. It takes time is all."

Then she adds, "Well if we're done for the day, what do you want to do?"

The Gardevoir thought about it until a growling noise can be heard nearby.

"Sounds like you're hungry." chuckled the Machoke.

The Gardevoir blushed as he nodded at the realization.

"Come on, my treat." The Machoke said.

"Okay then, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

They headed outside, the Machoke leading the way to the place.

"So, what is this place?" asked the Gardevoir.

"This is the place I go to where I finish working out." She answers him.

They enter the resturant soon after she answered him.

This place looks decent."

"Decent is a understatement." She said to him.

Soon the two of them took a table while looking over the food.

A Menshao waiter came to them a little while later.

"May I take your orders?"

"I'll take a Cheri and Oran soup with pecha sandwich." The guardevoir told him.

"And you ma'am?"

"I'll have the same." She said.

"I'll be right back."

The meinshao left to tell the chefs their orders.

"So how was your day before meeting me?" The Gardevoir ask.

"The usual. Stay in shape while beating up any guy who tried to cop a feel."

"That's good to hear. That's what they get." THe Gardevoir said.

"Yeah, you on the other hand are more discrete." she teased with a grin.

"What do you mean?" He ask.

"You were looking at my top~!" she teased.

The Gardevoir blushed fiercely. "I wan't looking at your top!" He yelled loudly.

That got the rest of the customers to look at them oddly as the Gardevoir looked down with an embarrassed blush.

He felt paler than his white skin at the moment of embarassment. "I-I mean, The top of the tower we visited." He said.

The patrons went back to their meal as the Machoke gave a slight chuckle.

Gardevoir kept his head down, unable to look at her.

"Come on, I was just messing with ya." spoke Machoke reaching over and patting his shoulder.

He lifted his head upward a bit. "O-ok." He said shyly.

"Besides, we're a couple now. So you might be seeing me without it." winked the Machoke.

The Gardevoir couldn't help but blush at the thought as he made a small smile.

"See? That got ya to smile." grinned the Machoke.

"Yeah, you got me to smile." The Gardevoir sighs.

That's when their food finally came.

They thanked them as she paid the price for their orders and began to eat.

"This is good." commented the Gardevoir.

"Yes, I agree." The Machoke said in response.

After dinner, they exited the restaurant and see that it was dark out.

"We better head home." suggested the Gardevoir.

The Machoke nods her head. "Well be here tomorrow...Wait, we never introduced ourselves did we?"

"Well, no we didn't." replied the Gardevoir.

"Well in thst case. Let's do. I'm Saki."

"I'm Anthony."

"Well be here tomorrow Anthony." Saki repeats herself.

"I'd like that." smiled Anthony.

With that they parted there ways and return to their homes.


End file.
